Justice
by Suzotchka
Summary: When John and Micheal make fun of pregnancy, Delenn decides that some education is in order...


Author's note: This story takes place from the beginning to 2263. In my world, David was born in the beginning of 2260. That same year, the events of the Crash happened somewhere between his birth and June. Crash is a piece of a fic that is archived at Unicorn's storybook. Also in my world, in the June of the next year the events of the Shining Beacon occurred. That story is also at Unicorn's storybook. In my stories, the friendship between the command crew is that of siblings and the kids are all like brothers and sisters. As in my previous story, where I mention that Susan holds Mineera and the men Meroon, the kids hold Mineesa (girls) or Mersoon (boys). Delenn is Entilzah and Marcus Duntil Zah (second in command of the Rangers). The lesser members of the Army of Light's war council (Lyta, G'kar, Lennier, etc.) all hold either Seneera (female) or Seroon (male). This means of the light but is not the top like Mineera/Meroon. Meneesa and Mersoon mean child of the light. This is a respected position as they will take over the Army of Light. This info applies to almost all my stories. The Holiday Light's proposal scene does not happen in my usual world, but sometimes I do write stories in which it does. Sorry for boring you, but, as I intend to write a lot, this is important info.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. If they were I would share them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justice  
  
  
  
Susan Ivanova walked into the Sheridans' quarters at around 22:00 one Monday night. As usual, she had been working ever since she had woken at 05:00 that morning. Marcus had the kids and was going to bring them over. The whole gang met regularly. It was just a week after David's third birthday that the following scene had taken place.   
  
The gang (John, Susan, Michael, Stephen, Delenn, Marcus, Lyta, Zack, and the kids) was in the Sheridans' quarters along with all the children who attended the Daycare. Much of the furniture had been moved to provide room for the children, who were playing. The women and Michael rushed around the kitchen while the rest watched the kids. The time for cake came, and David, along with the girls Laura and Leanna (all three were very close and had spent around five nights having "sleepovers" together), cut the cake.  
  
As the cake was passed out to the children, David approached the adults and asked how long it had taken for him to be born. As Delenn said, "7 hours," John burst in and said, "10 minutes."  
  
Delenn glared at him and asked if that was what he thought, and John replied, "Sure, it's a piece of cake."  
  
Michael also added his opinion, "Yeah. I mean, carry a kid around for nine months, big deal, you get a place to put your snacks on during movies."  
  
By this time the disagreement had escalated to a shouting match. The children stared. Marcus came up behind Susan and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, thanking God for the gift of having her soulmate in her life. She remembered how caring he had been, even more than he usually was, which was pretty hard to achieve. Stephen, who along with Marcus was the only one who knew how hard Susan's pregnancy had been, also said nothing. When Delenn noticed that the kids where watching, she ended the matter, promising to pick it up later.   
  
As Susan walked in, she knew exactly what Delenn had meant when she had said that they would resume the discussion at another time. John, Michael, and Delenn were already there. The rest were coming in a bit later. She walked in and, staring at John and Michael, rubbed her eyes. When the same image appeared, she sank wearily into the recliner across from them and blinked in shock. According to what she was seeing, John and Michael were pregnant!!   
  
They both wore the uniforms of the Army of Light in maternity sizes as had she before Laura was born. However these were larger since they were so much bigger than she was. She looked to Delenn, who wore a small smile and brought Susan a plate of food. She picked at it, but nothing was thought of this, as Susan rarely finished her meals. It was a round belly with weights that was strapped on around their waists with Velcro. She bit back laughter. Unsuccessfully. Without a word she returned to her seat and resumed eating.   
  
Lennier and Stephen walked in. Lennier seemed unsurprised, but Stephen's eyes popped out. Both of them sat down quietly. Behind them came Zack and Lyta, who swore upon entering at the site in front of them but also seated themselves without question. Last came Marcus and the children. Both Laura and David, true warrior children as usual, kept themselves composed, but Leanna, a bit more sensitive, started screaming as she ran over to Susan and buried her face in her aunt Susan's stomach, still screaming. Marcus blinked and seated himself in the recliner next to Susan's. Nothing was said during this exchange.  
  
Laura and David turned to one another and, without a word, went into the children's bedroom. Although the girls were only 1-and-a-half years old, they had been talking since they were 9 months and now acted as though they were four, with David more like a 7-year-old, rather than only three.   
  
A few minutes later the children emerged, each holding a stuffed backpack. As the children rotated where they were staying, they had many things at everyone's quarters, but some of it was at designated spots. The bags held some unique items. As they came out, they began tugging at Susan and Marcus, asking them to go already. Susan shifted the child in her arms as John said, "I thought you were staying here tonight."   
  
Laura looked at him and said rather bluntly, "Not anymore we are not."   
  
Susan asked Marcus to take the children while she spoke to Delenn quietly. She took over Leanna, and the children were put to bed. At both the Coles' and the Sheridans' the bedrooms held three beds, as the children were always together, and they all liked it as they themselves were so close. As she drifted off in Marcus's arms, Susan smiled, knowing that tomorrow the sparks would fly.   
  
The next morning Londo was due to arrive. Since the death of the Regent he had been Emperor. There was to be a grand celebration. A diplomatic function. Susan only attended these because, with the Alliance being so new, they needed every friend they could get. Since Susan was raised in the high society, as was Marcus due to his parents' mining company, they both had these ways ingrained into them. Their fine taste also helped, and as a couple they were able to do much for the diplomatic situation. Unfortunately, they both hated it. But even John, who had a bit of Earthforce training there, knew that he and Delenn, 100 percent diplomats, were no match for the natural grace and manners of the warriors.   
  
To start that day, there was to be an Alliance meeting at 10:00. It was to be in the old League room. Susan and Marcus both had seats among them but normally chose not to attend; however, Susan, eager to see the general reaction, resolved to be present.   
  
As usual at 05:30, the children, along with their guards, were at their daycare. Susan and Marcus each began their day. At 09:50, Susan was at John's quarters and went in without ringing for admittance. Michael was also there. Delenn was not. She slipped into the bedroom where Michael and John stood in the uniforms Delenn had made for them. She climbed on to the dressing table and grinned at them as John said, "Oh, my back hurts."   
  
Michael agreed. If they expected Susan to be sympathetic, they were wrong. She laughed. "I don't think you have it that bad. I mean, one, it is just weight; two, it is the same amount we carry around, and you weigh a hell of a lot more. Three, your backs are stronger. Four, you do paper work all day, and five, it is only nine days for you. So I think you have it very easy."   
  
She led them out. Normally when they walked together it was Susan who, with her striking looks and figure, attracted stares; now it was the huge bellies of the men who were getting a taste of their own medicine.   
  
Apparently Susan wasn't they only one interested in the reaction of the Alliance, as Stephen and Marcus were also there. Michael was there so that he and John could be freaks together.   
  
Londo blurted out, "Devil himself, what the hell is going on?!"   
  
It got worse from there. John's ankles were swelling, and his back ached. Looking at Michael, he realized that the other felt the same. He was having a lot of trouble bringing order, and Susan was unwilling to help, despite being more than authorized.   
  
Finally the meeting was over, and he and Michael were left to get themselves to his office to complain. They were beginning to have a new respect for Susan and Delenn, who had both had children during the wars. Susan had pulled 18 hours a day, including a great deal of hands-on work, while her body was still raw with the torture from when she had been captured.   
  
Their backs were killing them, and, desperately, John suggested that one of them look out for Delenn, the other would take the pad off, and then they would switch.   
  
As John took his turn, Susan came in and, without warning, summoned Delenn, who had apparently been nearby since she was there within seconds. She and Susan smiled slyly as John and Michael begged forgiveness for underestimating them and that they were very sorry they couldn't take it. Without a word, both Susan and Delenn simply nodded and the two rushed at them to take them in hugs.   
  
That night, John and Delenn prepared for the evening, he wearing a tux and she a gown of pink. They entered the Coles' quarters where Susan sat in an evening dress with Marcus dressed similarly to John. The kids, dressed in fresh clothes, rushed over and smiled, "Are you done being weird?"   
  
He smiled and said, "Yes."   
  
Leanna murmured, "I am glad."   
  
He turned to the women and said wryly, "I deserved that, didn't I?" 


End file.
